dice_guildfandomcom-20200215-history
Finnigan "Fin"
Finnigan "Fin" is one of the main characters in Tomb of Annihilation. Bio My name is Finnigan, Fin to my friends. I come from a small farming villige just outside of Naarden. My parents are farmers. Me, I've always wanted more. On weekends we would go into the city to sell, and I would go off to the artist district to perform sleight of hand and simple games for spare coin. "Games of chance," I think they're called. I conned the wrong man and a fight broke out. Turned out it was a lord's son who fell on his own dagger. Who would believe a Halfling? My pa did. But I was sent to the prison to await trial. I learned real quick that it is better to be unseen. I made a few friends, though. When one was found dead because he woudn't pay for protection, I 'acquired' a shiv and 3 rocks. Told the perp and his lackeys that I was going to do a trick for em. Started juggling. As the circle got bigger and bigger, their eyes kept getting further and further from me. That was until the shiv appeared in his neck, the rocks dropped, and the only sign that I'd been there was my voice echoing down those filthy halls. 'That was your warning,' I called from the shadows. That night, I knew I had to leave. I picked the lock to my cell with a shaved bone and one of my cell mates grabbed my jacket and asked me to bring him back some food. I was stunned. I found the guard shack and some leftover food. Then the kitchen. I brought back what I could. I realized then that these people needed my help. I stayed as long as I could, sneaking out at night for extra food and protecting who I could. That was until I was caught red handed. I was beaten within an inch of my life and taken directly to the Duke that morning. I thought I was going to be sentenced to death. The guard announced that he had caught a rat. The Duke asked me a few questions about how I did what I did. I told em. And he decided to let me go free, with an order to come back on Friday night. I did. I was told to trail a maid from the manor. I did. She was stealing silverware from the Duke and selling it to a fence. I reported the next night, and was asked to steal it back. So I did that too. I've been doing what I've been told for about a year now. My father passed not too long ago, and my brothers and I help our ma as much as we can. None of them know what I do. They think I'm some sort of nighttime laborer at the manor. Some jobs I disguise myself for, or forge docments. Other times, I'm a shadow. I carry a knife but I'm reluctant to use it. After trailing the Duke's daughter to a "sewing class" and discreetly delivering who she was meeting to the Duke, he offered me a peacock pendant as my payment. I asked what the pendant represented, and he stated that it was an opportunity to never have to work again. I took the job. Now I'm on my way to Baldur's Gate. With the fear that i learned too much and this was a discreet way to be rid of me. Appearance Personality Info * Personality Traits: I have a joke for every occasion, especially occasions where humor is inappropriate. I'm a born gambler who cant resist taking a risk for a potential payoff. * Ideals: I distribute the money i acquire to the people who really need it. * Bonds: I swindled and ruined a person who didn't deserve it. I seek to atone for my misdeeds but might never be able to forgive myself. * Flaws: I can't resist swindling people who are more powerful than me. Stats Feats & Proficiencies * Thieves' Cant * Sneak Attack * Lucky * Brave * Halfling Nimbleness * Naturally Steathly * False Identity * Mobile * Cunning Action * Defensive Duelist * Uncanny Dodge Known Spells/ Abilities * Ubtao's Blessing - Conjure Animals * Cantrip: Mage Hand, Message, Minor Illusion * 1st: Fog Cloud, Silent Image, Hideous Laughter, Disguise Self Inventory & Magical Items * Ring of Jumping * Anbu Mask * Path of Least Resistance(Spear +2) - Retrieved from Sorel when he was turned to stone form the Medusa Zalkoré * The Hidden Path (Off-Hand Dagger)